Knuckles and Rouge story: Bath
by Rolyghost
Summary: Rouge and Knuckles have a bath.. Soon knuckles takes off some "things" and has some fun with rouge after seduction    LEMONSSSSSS.. plz no bad review


Flying to Angel Island, Rouge the Bat had never seemed more eager to return to the floating land mass. She remembered the days when she and Knuckles the echidna would duel with each other over the master emerald which she still does. But now she was flying over not to fight but to love him. She truly loved how angry he got when they argued and she knew that despite his stubbornness, he loved her too.

As she glided down to the Master Emerald situated on its altar surrounded by tropical trees, she found Knuckles heading away from the altar. "Strange", Rouge thought to herself, "he never leaves the emerald for a brief second". She followed him several feet away from the altar until he stopped by a large hot spring shaded by three large palm trees and containing several large rocks barely obscured by the dense steam. He looked around to see if anyone was watching prompting Rouge to hide her self behind a large loose rock. Peeking out from behind, she blushed a little watching Knuckles slip off his shoes, socks and gloves before wading into the water. He submerged himself briefly into the water then emerged so that his red fur became wet showing off every muscle on his chest.

Rouge giggled to herself at what she was doing. "Spying on my secret crush?", she thought to herself trying desperately to contain her laughter, "It's usually the guy who does it. Then again, Amy did the same when I found those cameras in Sonic's bathroom". Deciding to surprise him, she sneaked around the dense foliage climbed one of the large palm trees and hung upside down from the top. "Hello, Knuckles", she shouted. Knuckles leaped up in surprise as he saw Rouge looking down on him, "WHAT THE-?" "Easy, hothead, just came to see you", Rouge chuckled as she continued hanging upside down, "What's with the hot spring? I didn't know you had one of these." Knuckles sat back down in the water blushing realizing she was spying on him the whole time, "This was one of my secret places for meditating when I'm not guarding the emerald... but I don't do it often so don't get any ideas!" "Actually I already have a good idea", Rouge grinned as she leaped down and landed on the edge of the hot springs. "What are you planning?", Knuckles growled raising his fists. She giggled seeing him angry again, "You really are cute when you're angry. Just stay there and I'll be back". She walked behind the folliage looking at the angry Knuckles, "No peeking, hon".

She grinned as she slowly unzipped her catsuit so that Knuckles could hear. He did and blushed heavily when he realized what she was doing. "Nice try", Knuckles shouted as he stood up fists clenched, "You want to seduce me in order to steal my emerald". "Of course not, Knuxie", she grinned as she pulled off her catsuit and boots leaving her in nothing but her underwear, "I told you before that I was interested in stealing another treasure greater than the master emerald" and she closed it with a wink. He lowered his fists as he blushed again. "F-F-Fine, just bathe here then get off my island", he grumbled as he sat back down in the water. Rouge giggled to herself as she pulled down her white underwear then got out a purple skimpy string bikini and put it on. As she emerged from the foliage, Knuckles' eyes widened as he watched Rouge walk over to him in that swimsuit, waded into the water then swam over to him.

Knuckles tried several times to shift himself away from her but she would move herself closer to him every time he did so. Soon she wrapped her arm around him making him flinch and blush even heavier than normal. "What's wrong with you, Knuxie?", Rouge asked smiling, "Your guardian duties never taught you how to be nice to a girl". "No, I was raised to fight and to protect. I never formed any relationships because they distract me from my duties as a guardian", Knuckles siad looking away from her. "How sad", Rouge said, "You mean you never felt anything for me when I first came over?" "All I felt when you came over was the desire to smash your head into the ground", Knuckles grumbled to himself. "As I recall, it was I who dealt the first blow and you didn't even see it coming", Rouge grinned wickedly. Knuckles growled to himself as he turned back to her, "I DID N-!" They both stopped as they stared into each others eyes. Rouge's alluring sapphire eyes and Knuckles' fierce purple amethyst eyes meeting each other. The last time this happened was when he saved her from being killed when they both were hunting for the shards of the master emerald (See Sonic Adventures 2).

She found herself blushing as she found herself helplessly looking into his sincere eyes. Her other hand which wasn't wrapped around his shoulder started unconsciously roaming around his chest feeling every strong muscle. Knuckles blushed feeling her hands roaming on his chest while he slowly placed one hand on her cheek then slowly brought her face close to his until their lips met in a sweet kiss. Knuckles moaned as she twirled her tongue around his prompting the echidna to push his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kept kissing until Knuckles felt her large soft breasts pushed against his chest. One of his eyes drifted down and caught a view of her cleavage through the skimpy bikini she had on.

One of Rouge's hands drifted down to his legs until she felt "something". "Well, well. well", she chuckled as she realized what she felt by her hand, "It looks like you love my kisses a lot". He blushed and gasped as her hand grasped hold of his member. "R-R-R-Rouge?" She smirked as she started gingerly stroking his member slowly making him moan more as he felt pleasure coursing within his body. "Does my treasure love this?" she asked as kept stroking. He nodded unconsciously prompting her to start stroking it faster. Soon his gasps were replaced by pants as he kept moaning and arched his back against one of the large rocks that was behind us. She giggled as she kept stroking his member at a faster pace. Every once in a while, she stopped and rubbed her thumb against the tip making him moan louder. "Don't worry, hon, it will be over soon", Rouge smirked as she stroked it faster and faster until he came hard on her hand. Knuckles panted from the climax he felt until he pulled her close and into a deep kiss.

"You want to stop for now or continue", she giggled. "Definitely continue", he smirked as he loosened her bikini top from behind revealing her perfect supple breasts. Rouge emitted a low moan as Knuckles' hands softly stroked and squeezed her breasts while tweaking her pink nipples with his index fingers. She shivered with pleasure feeling how gentle his touch was. He then brought her closer as he kissed, sucked and nibbled her nipples driving her into wild moans and making her clutch his red dreadlocks in sheer pleasure. He grinned up at her, "It's nice to turn the tables on someone isn't it, Rouge?" One of his hands drifted down and pulled her string bikini bottoms loose letting them float away at the waters surface along with her top. Placing her against one of the smooth large rocks at the edge of the spring, he lifted her legs up so that they rested on his shoulders then started licking at her womanhood. She gasped and moaned feeling such overwhelming pleasure that she never felt before. Knuckles then pushed his face further in between her thighs allowing him to kiss and suck the lips of her entrance before plunging his tongue into her licking at her wet walls. His tongue which was longer than a normal one being an echidna would dip inside her with quick blissful motions allowing him to enjoy his feast. As his tongue began probing that sweet spot within her, she found herself close to climaxing wrapping her legs around his head and clutching his head practically screaming, "Don't stop". One quick lap against her pleasure spot was all it took as she climaxed while screaming with pleasure. Knuckles smirked as he lapped up her sweet honey then pulled himself away licking his lips, "That was a wonderful feast".

Rouge smiled still blushing as she pulled Knuckles closer to him, "You know I haven't finished our bath yet". Knuckles chuckled, "I think you can take one later". She smirked devilishly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Smiling he thrust himself deep into her making her gasp in pain but gradually that pain subsided and pleasure took hold of their actions. Their lips met into a deep kiss as her hips kept moving in tune with his rhythms. Half an hour passed before they ended up climaxing once more and and fell back againts the smooth rocks. Laying on his chest and still wading in the spring she smiled up as Knuckles embraced her. "For your first time that was the best", Rouge giggled. "Who said it was my first?", Knuckles chuckled. "What?", Rouge's eyes widened in anger. "Just kidding", Knuckles chuckled and was greeted by a splash of water from Rouge. They horsed around in the spring for a while longer before ending their bath with one more kiss.


End file.
